1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to containment boom systems, and more particularly, to an improved oil containment boom made of a plurality of sections that are coupled together to from the boom. Each section comprises a body fabric made of assorted polyester and nylon substrates, in which is sealed in separate compartments, a flotation member containing a sealed spiral-wound air-bubble material, a ballast preferably made of sand sealed inside a polypropelene tubing, a tension means having a tensile strength on the order of 9,000 pounds, an upper hand-hold member preferably made of closed-cell polyurethane foam, and hand-hold strappings preferably made of nylon or polyester woven material. A stiffener, preferably made of plastic or aluminum, may be added in each section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containment booms for controlling and assisting in the collection of oil spills and other water surface contaminants have been in use for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,847 to Ballu discloses a floating barrier which consists of a portion of a skirt material that is folded over and sealed at its upper end to form a series of compartments that are separated by vertically sealed strips on each side of the skirt material. An aperture is formed in each compartment along the top surface thereof, with a ring disposed therein to give each compartment its shape. Ring holders are positioned laterally opposite hooks, both of which are centrally positioned in each compartment so as to dispose each ring horizontally hooked in place. Folds created by the rings give each compartment flexibility, and chain is secured along the bottom of the skirt for ballast. Cylindrical blocks of low density material may be placed in each compartment to provide shaping thereof in lieu of the rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,819 to Ballu relates to floating anti-pollution barriers designed to catch bodies of substances floating on the surface of the Water. The flotation means in these barriers consist of a series of pockets formed by a series of welded or bonded strips, with the pockets open at their lower end to allow the insertion therein of masses of cellular watertight material or bladders filled with air. A sheet of fabric is folded along its length to form two equal major portions, allowing the admittance of water and inserts into the pockets. The free bottom edges are joined together by spaced rings which also support a chain that serves as a load or ballast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,709 to Stensland relates to an elongated floating boom device for containing spilled fluids such as crude oil. A continuous sheet of a plastic material is folded along its longitudinal axis to form opposed wall surfaces of substantially equal height which surfaces are divided at their top extremity into a plurality of vertical flotation sections that are sealed along their lower extremities. Each section is then pumped full of air after which the sections are sealed along their upper extremities. A lower weighted sealed section contains a ballast such as sand in a fold of the fabric sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,133 to Lazes et al concerns a high-temperature resistant inflatable oil containment boom formed of a fluid-impervious material and having a protective cover that extends substantially the full length of the boom. The boom is an elongated inflatable tube is divided into compartments along its length by transverse heat sealed strips or by spaced bulkheads. The compartments are inflated through individual tubes having check valves therein. A skirt is secured along the lower portion of the elongated tube, and a chain or other ballast is enclosed in a sealed lower compartment of the skirt. The protective cover consists of several layers of high-temperature resistant materials which are made unitary by having at least the top and bottom layers secured together along their peripheral edges.
It can be readily appreciated that these references, either singly or in combination, do not suggest or infer the oil containment boom of the present invention which provides for, in the preferred embodiment, a plurality of sections each including a body fabric made of assorted polyester and nylon woven substrates, a flotation log of sealed spiral-wound air-bubble material, a sand ballast sealed inside a polyester tubing, a tension strap having a selected tensile strength and contained in an upper hand-hold gripping member sealed at the top of the oil boom, hand-hold loops sewn along the gripping member to aid in handling and retrieval, a vertical stiffener sealed across the log, and spaced heat sealed areas in the body fabric.
Reviewing the cited patents, in Ballu '847, each compartment requires an aperture along its top side to provide access to either hook the rings in place or allow cylindrical blocks to be inserted therein. In Ballu '819, the pockets are formed in the top of the folded skirt, leaving the bottom thereof open to admit water or allow the insertion of masses of material or sealed bladders filled with water thereinto. In addition, the free bottom edges are bound together by spaced rings which also support a chain that serves as a load or ballast. Thus, as shown and taught, neither Ballu reference teaches, suggests nor anticipates the present invention. The vertical flotation sections of Stensland and the protective cover and air-filled compartments of Lazes, among other features, also distinguish the present invention over these references.